Mascara is a type of synthetic, polymer-based eye makeup specifically for the eyelashes that is used by tens of millions of women on a daily basis. The mascara polymer is generally presented in a viscous liquid or a paste form. It is generally sold as part of a self-contained unit consisting of a mascara-holding reservoir and an applicator wand. Mascara is typically applied to the eyelash by first coating the wand's bristles with the mascara and then rolling or running the mascara-coated wand through the eyelashes.
Mascara is intended to stick to the eyelashes until being removed with mascara remover. Runny mascara could pose an infection danger to the eyes if it gets into the actual eye. Furthermore, runny mascara can result in an unattractive raccoon eye appearance particularly if mascara coated onto the lower eyelashes becomes runny. Over the years, waterproof mascara compositions have been invented to address these mascara-eyelash sticking deficiencies and maximizing the adherence of mascara to eyelashes even in very hot, humid conditions. See, e.g., patent U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,883,690 and 8,388,940.
Mascara, no matter what the composition, is intended to be removed before the wearer retires for the night. Failure to do so may result in an eye infection or other problems if flakes of the dried-on mascara enter the eye. Moreover, many mascara users may wish to freshen their eyelashes by applying new mascara, for example, before attending an evening function. The proper application of new mascara, however, generally first requires the removal of the previously applied, but now dried-on, mascara. Waterproof mascaras can be particularly challenging to remove and require the use of specialized liquid makeup removers. Furthermore, the poor accessibility of the sides of the individual eyelashes can impede the efficient and thorough removal of mascara.
Mascara removal is generally a two-step process conducted in front of a mirror. First, the user applies a liquid or viscous solvent to the eyelashes to soften or dissolve the dried-on mascara. The liquid mascara remover is applied to the mascara-coated eyelashes by the user with her fingers or with a tissue, cotton ball, or compressed cotton pad (“Swab”) that has been saturated with the liquid mascara remover.
Second, the user then presses or dabs a Swab against the eyelash to effect transfer of the softened or dissolved mascara from the eyelash onto the Swab. Several Swabs may be required to effect complete removal of the dissolved mascara.
The mascara-to-Swab transfer step is associated with several problems. For example, the Swab may shed fibers, causing the fibers to become intertwined with the eyelashes. These fibers can be difficult to retrieve and can be a nuisance whenever the eye blinks and the threads appear in the person's line of vision.
Another problem often arises in particular with tissue or pad types of Swabs due to the manner in which they are often used. Typically the tissue or cotton pad Swab is first positioned under the upper eyelash and then folded over so as to encase the eyelash between a bottom tissue (or pad) layer and an upper tissue (or pad) layer to help facilitate removal of mascara from all parts of the individual eyelashes that make up the person's band of eyelashes. In performing this step, the user may inadvertently apply an undue amount of pressure on the eyelash while pressing the tissue (or pad) layers against the sandwiched eyelash. Some tissue (or pad) users may also carry out what is essentially an eyelash “wiping” step wherein the folded tissue (or pad) is pulled upwardly over the top edge of the sandwiched eyelashes to help facilitate removal of the mascara from the bottom, lid-bordering part of the eyelashes to the top of the eyelashes. Any contact with an individual eyelash involving an undue amount of pressure and/or a pulling effect may cause an eyelash(s) to actually come off during the mascara removal process.
A third problem often arises when the Swab is used to transfer liquid makeup remover to the eye. An over-saturated Swab may cause the liquid mascara remover to get into the eye. This problem has been somewhat ameliorated through the market introduction of mascara-remover impregnated pads, but these pads still require the user to press them against the eyelashes and exert sufficient pressure/contact to deliver the remover without pulling off an eyelash.
A fourth problem with the Swab approach stems from the very shape of the eyelid. The inner corners of the eyelids can be particularly difficult to access, especially where the Swab is basically a one-size-fits-all-eyelid tool and is generally circular or rectangular in shape.
The prior art recognizes the aforesaid problems associated with the removal of dissolved mascara from the eyelashes as illustrated by the following prior art patents and patent publications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,177 issued to Shaba, et al. for a Swab for Make-Up Removal invention is intended to provide for the precise removal of make-up in small areas including the eyelids as well as for touch-up purposes and consists of two flat triangularly-shaped swabs positioned at opposite ends of a flexible stick. The invention is more suitable for the application and removal of eye shadow than dried-on mascara.
WIPO publication no. WO/2007/096923 contemplates a device for removing mascara from eyelashes comprising a support rod with a plurality of holed multiple compressed cotton disks on one end of the support rod. The rod is capped at one end presumably to help keep the disks on the support rod. The cap is actually located at the end of the device that would be closest to the inner eyelashes, and thereby may well interfere with the efficient removal of mascara from the inner eyelashes. Furthermore, it appears that the entire inventive unit is meant to be disposable and not just the disks themselves. Even if only the disks themselves are meant to be disposable, it is unlikely that most consumers would want to spend time threading holed disks onto a support rod or removing soiled disks from the support rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,847 issued to Melcher for a Swab and Method of Manufacturing and Using It describes a Swab consisting of a disposable and autoclavable fibrous application pad formed with a narrow slit and a separate handle with barbs at one end. This invention becomes operational when the handle's barbed end inserted into the pad's narrow slit. As with the WIPO publication, the invention does provide a means of controlling the pressure exerted on the eyelash to deliver sufficient mascara mover without at the same time pulling out an eyelash. The handle only serves the purpose of providing a way to secure the pad to the handle. Furthermore, the make-up market is a mass consumer market. Makeup users do not have access to autoclaves, which are generally used for sterilization purposes in hospitals/medical facilities and manufacturing facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,633 issued to L'Oreal as the assignee for a Deformable Fiber Pad Impregnated with Mascara Remover describes a deformable pad which can be folded or shaped to allow the user to more readily access the inner eyelashes to remove dissolved mascara. This invention, however, does not solve the other aforementioned problems generally associated with the removal of dissolved mascara. For example, the folded pad still does not mimic the overall shape of the eye and any sharp corner introduced into the folded pad may result in uncomfortable contact with the inner eyelashes and inner eyelid.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the user must hold onto the actual Swab while using it. Particularly where the swab is a tissue or pad, the user's fingers may obscure the user's line of vision as she gazes into the mirror, making it difficult to ascertain just where the eyelash is in relation to the Swab and vice versa. The user's inability to ascertain this relationship may cause her to accidently move the Swab very close to the actual eye. Should the Swab actually come into contact with the eye, the eye may become irritated or even sustain damage.
It would thus be advantageous to provide a device and method for the transfer of softened or dissolved mascara from the eyelash that simultaneously solves several of the foregoing problems by: 1) minimizing interference with the user's line of vision; 2) preventing the inadvertent removal of eyelashes as the result of undue pressure on the eyelashes; and 3) conforming to the shape of the eye to provide for effective mascara remover throughout the band of eyelashes from the inner eyelashes to the outer eyelashes.
Finally, the prior art generally requires the user to directly handle both clean Swabs and soiled Swabs during the mascara removal process. It would thus be advantageous to provide an invention that may be practiced by the user without the user ever having to handle the absorbent pads, whether clean, or soiled with dissolved mascara. Such a feature is desirable to help prevent the transmission of germs to the delicate eye area and/or to prevent the transfer of dissolved mascara from the soiled Swab to the user's fingers.